


Cold Feet

by fuzzykitty01



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Ass Play, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, Jack is also a tease, Jamie's a tease, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Who likes to be rough during sex, aged up!Jamie, and encourages Jamie to be rough, blowjob, impatient!Jack, nerd with a wildside!Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzykitty01/pseuds/fuzzykitty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie just wants to study in <i>peace</i>. Is that really too much to ask? Apparently so, because Jack is wheedling him into dropping everything and "keeping him warm." </p>
<p> If Jack was lucky, Jamie would do a lot more than just keep him warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

"Jamie, I’m cold~" Jack whined as he draped himself over his studious boyfriend. Jamie’s reading glasses got knocked off his nose, and any chance of him studying flew out the window, but Jamie didn’t mind. With a dramatic, long-suffering sigh, Jamie turned around in his chair to face Jack’s way-too-innocent grin. 

"And what do you want me to do about it, oh frosted-one?" Jamie asked even though he already knew. Jack’s face split into a wide grin and he practically tugged Jamie to the bed as he answered, 

"Cuddle with me! Conserve body heat and stuff." Jack side-eyed Jamie’s textbook and added, "You’ve been at that for hours, so you deserve a break anyway!" 

Jamie just had to laugh. He curled his fingers through Jack’s and let his wintry lover lead him to the bed. Jack tossed himself onto the mattress and bounced twice before he settled. His childish glee was contagious and soon Jamie was grinning twice as hard and crawling after Jack under the blankets. 

Jack practically purred as he nuzzled against Jamie’s chest. The boy who helped defeat the Boogeyman had grown into a tall, handsome teenager. Jack loved how joining the school basketball team sculpted Jamie’s body so he was tall but lean. It made for great places to rest his head on as they slept together. Jamie wrapped his arms around Jack and rubbed his pale shoulders through his hoodie. 

"You really _are_ cold. Aren’t you supposed to be able to control that, Mr. winter sprite?” Jamie asked in a soft murmur as he kissed the crown of Jack’s head. Jack smiled sheepishly and shrugged. 

"I can, but then how would I convince you to keep me warm?" He teased. Jamie laughed and kissed Jack on the nose. 

"You goon." He teased lightheartedly. Jack pecked Jamie on the lips and nipped at his lower lip playfully. 

"You love me." He said cheekily. 

"I do. How unfortunate." Jamie drawled before following after Jack’s mouth. They made out under the covers. Their hands ran up and down each other’s bodies as Jack wrapped his legs around Jamie’s thighs. Jamie gasped hotly against Jack’s lips and Jack took the opportunity to snake his tongue into his mouth. The tangle of tongues was hot and messy as Jack pressed closer to Jamie’s heated body. The winter sprite mewled softly as Jamie’s hands grasped at his bony hips and pulled him closer still. 

Jack slipped his hands underneath Jamie’s shirt and he shivered from the sudden shock of cold. Jack could feel Jamie’s nipples hardening against his chest and he chuckled at how easy it was to get Jamie excited. Jack continued to run his hands up and down the expanse of Jamie’s back and rub the teen’s shoulders as they kissed. Jamie groped and squeezed at Jack’s ass in retaliation. Jamie kneaded Jack’s shapely globes and swallowed the sweet moans he let out into his mouth. 

Jack’s clothed erection brushed against Jamie’s and both boys let out a whine of pleasure. Jamie looked at Jack with hooded eyes and warned him through heated breaths, 

"If we keep going, I might not be able to stop." 

Jack moaned and wrapped his legs around Jamie’s waist. The winter spirit intentionally rolled his hips against Jamie’s and moaned as their cocks were sandwiched between them. Jack leaned up to nibble on Jamie’s earlobe before whispering, 

"As long as you’re inside me, I don’t care~" with a mischievous grin. 

Jamie smirked back and flipped them over so he was looming over Jack. Jamie swooped down to capture Jack’s lips in a more intense kiss as he fiddled with his belt. Jack sighed lovingly into the kiss as the sharp whine of his belt being swiftly removed met his ears. Jack raised his hips off the bed so Jamie could pull his pants down all in one go. Jamie moaned and ran his palms over Jack’s exposed stomach, hips, and thighs. He didn’t bother touching the throbbing erection bobbing between Jack’s legs just yet. That’d come later. For now, Jamie was content to worship every dip and curve of Jack’s bony body. He broke away from Jack’s lips to trail kisses along his jaw, throat, and collarbone. Jack mewled and squirmed cutely at Jamie’s every touch. 

"More~!" Jack groaned as Jamie kissed his way down to the beginnings of Jack’s hoodie, "Touch me more, Jamie! Please!" 

"Where? Here?" Jamie teased as he brought nimble fingers up to tap at Jack’s cheeks. Jack groaned in frustration and Jamie grinned like the hellion he was. 

"No? How about here?" Jamie asked as he trailed his fingers down to the pulsepoint on Jack’s neck. Jack moaned and surged his hips up impatiently. 

"Stop teasing me and touch my dick, you jerk!" Jack growled as he pouted up at Jamie. 

Jamie laughed and leaned down to kiss the tip of Jack’s nose. He smiled apologetically at his wintry lover and wrapped his hand around his cock. Jack wailed in satisfied bliss as Jamie pumped him up and down. 

"You’re such a kid. So impatient!" Jamie murmured before kissing Jack on the forehead. 

"Eternal youth does that to you." Jack replied with a cheeky grin before trailing off into a moan.

Jamie swirled his thumb around the cockhead. The small bead of pre was smeared along the bulbous tip and made it shine. Jamie smiled down at Jack and moved to take his cock in his mouth. Jack wailed and bucked up into Jamie’s wet heat, but Jamie held him down. He didn’t want to choke on his boyfriend’s dick, thank you very much. Jamie laved at the underside of Jack’s cock; tracing the fat vein running up to his leaking tip. He slurped and sucked until Jack was throbbing inside his mouth. Jack’s sweet sounds of pleasure grew louder and more frequent, until Jamie knew he was close. That’s when Jamie slurped his way off of Jack’s shaft and released him with a lewd pop. Jack whined at the loss of contact, but Jamie just smiled and kissed his inner thigh. 

"Not yet, love. Be patient just a little longer." Jamie told him in a rumbling purr.

Jack mewled and turned over when Jamie nudged him to do so. He raised his rump and shook it enticingly from side to side. His cock was straining between his legs and Jamie could see his balls twitching with pent up need. Jamie huffed fondly and made Jack get the lube from the bedside table. Jack moaned and fumbled a bit as he did so. With lube in hand, Jamie started to prepare his wintry lover. He caressed Jack’s thighs and lulled him into relaxing his tightly wound body. Jack sighed and opened his legs further for Jamie to crawl between. He did so with an eager grin. 

Jamie parted Jack’s cheeks and observed the puckered hole twitching lewdly for him. Jack squirmed and moaned hotly when he heard the cap popping off the lube. Jamie squirted a healthy dollop into his hand before coming back to those plush globes. 

"Hold yourself open for me." Jamie ordered in a velvety smooth tone. Jack whined and rushed to obey. His spindly fingers gripped at his cheeks and spread himself wide open for Jamie to do as he pleased. Jamie hummed approvingly and kissed the tight pucker before sliding one of his fingers inside. Jack howled and gripped himself tighter as he finally felt himself being stretched and probed. It wasn’t nearly enough. Jamie prepared Jack thoroughly; knowing all the ways to make him scream and writhe like a wanton whore. When Jamie felt Jack was properly stretched and thoroughly debauched, he retracted his fingers and gripped his cock. 

Jamie slid in behind Jack, pressed his bulbous cockhead against Jack’s quivering entrance, and waited. Just as he knew he would, Jack became restless and impatient. The winter spirit howled and bucked back; trying to skewer himself on Jamie’s dick, but Jamie would always pull away. 

"Stop teasing me already!" Jack snarled as he clutched the bed sheets and wrung them hard enough to tear, "You know I want that long, slender cock raking its way inside me! Why won’t you just grab my hips and _fuck me_ , dammit? Rut into me like the animal I know you are! You’re always such a cute, mild-mannered, little nerd, but I know you better! C’mon, Jamie! I won’t break just from a little rough handling! Shove right in and split me open! I dare you!” 

That’s _exactly_ what Jamie wanted to hear. With a near-feral grin, Jamie gripped Jack by the hair, leaned down, and whispered in his ear. 

"You got it, slut." He hissed before thrusting right in. 

Jack howled and let his eyes roll back in carnal bliss. Jamie was rough, but tender as he gave Jack exactly what he wanted. He rutted hard and deep like a wolf in heat, and Jack hissed and screamed like the winter winds. Jamie loved how Jack could satisfy his darkest desires and even crave them. Jack was right about him; he was soft and gentle when he was around friends, but he trusted Jack enough to really let loose and indulge his wild side. Jack loved it; the little slut. He’d beg, plead, and wheedle his way into Jamie’s bed and then howl in triumph when Jamie finally gave in. Jamie couldn’t say he minded much. 

Jamie pounded and thrust wildly into the pliant winter spirit below him. Jack wailed and tore the bed sheets even more than before. Jack’s cock bounced lewdly against his stomach and splattered small globs of precum everywhere. Jamie’s balls slapped against Jack’s supple thighs and the light sting was enough to drive Jack wild. He wriggled and bucked like a raging bull in his search to get closer to Jamie. Jamie wrenched his fist into Jack’s hair and yanked him up so his back arched into an impossible curve. The angle made Jack see stars every time Jamie battered against his prostate and all he could do was go limp and moan like a bitch. Jack’s orgasm was sudden and explosive. He came all over the ripped up sheets and splattered the headboard with a shot of white. He whimpered and moaned as his cock twitched and jerked throughout his climax. Jamie snarled and milked Jack’s cock of every last drop. 

Jack knew Jamie was close, so he clenched his ass and massaged Jamie’s shaft to coax him to climax. Jamie growled and bit his lip so hard that it bled as he hosed his seed deep inside Jack’s debauched body. His balls drew up tight against his belly as he pumped load after load of hot, sticky, cum into Jack’s.

Jack and Jamie both groaned in unison as they came down from their sexual highs. Jamie let go of Jack’s hair and sent him falling forward onto the pillows. Jack’s breathing was harsh and ragged, but he grinned like a loon as he rode his afterglow. Jamie’s cock slipped out of Jack’s sloppy hole and left him feeling empty. Jack moaned and rolled over so he could see Jamie’s rough and tired face.

Jamie was beautiful whenever he got like this; such wild, untamed beauty should not belong to such a kind and gentle soul, but Jamie wore it like a cloak of fur whenever the need arose. Jack smiled warmly and held out his arms for Jamie. His first believer fell gratefully into Jack’s welcoming embrace and they were both content to lie still for a while. 

"You weren’t even cold, were you?" Jamie asked plainly after a while of comfortable silence.

"Nope. Just needed an excuse to get you away from those stuffy books, nerd." Jack chuckled as he played with Jamie’s hair. 

"Thought so." Jamie huffed fondly before snuggling closer to Jack and dozing off. Studying could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
